Scar's evil plan/Timon's third dreamhome/Be Prepared
Here is how Scar makes his evil plans in Jiminy Cricket and the Lion King. Meanwhile, the hyenas were at their cave thinking of their defeat from Mufasa. Banzai: Man, that lousy Mufasa! I won't be able to sit for a week! (with numerous scratches on his rear) Ed: (laughs) Banzai: It's not funny, Ed. Ed: (tries to stop laughing, but bursts out worse) Banzai: Hey, shut up! Ed: (still laughing) Then, Banzai tackled Ed as they started fighting. Shenzi: Will you knock it off?! So, Banzai stopped as Ed continued biting himself in the leg. Banzai: Well, he started it! Shenzi: Look at you guys. No wonder we're dangling at the bottom of the food chain. Banzai: (with drool dangling from his mouth) Man, I hate dangling. Shenzi: Shyeah? You know, if it weren't for those lions, we'd be runnin' the joint. Banzai: Yeah. Man, I hate lions. Shenzi: So pushy. Banzai: And hairy. Shenzi: And stinky. Banzai: And man, are they... Shenzi and Banzai: UuuugLY! (laughter) Scar: (from his perch we saw in the hyena chase) Oh, surely we lions are not all THAT bad. Banzai: Ohh. (relieved from the surprise) Oh, Scar, it's just you. Shenzi: We were afraid it was somebody important. Banzai: Yeah, you know, like Mufasa. Shenzi: Yeah. Scar: I see. Banzai: Now that's power. Shenzi: Tell me about it. I just hear that name and I shudder. Banzai: Mufasa. Shenzi: (shivering) Ooooh.... Do it again. Banzai: Mufasa. Shenzi: Ooooh! Banzai: Mufasa. Mufasa! Mufasa! Shenzi: (builded up hysterical laughter) ...Oooh! It tingles me. Scar: I'm surrounded by idiots. Banzai: Not you, Scar, I mean, you're one of us. I mean, you're our pal. Scar: (sarcastic) Charmed. Shenzi: Ohh, I like that. He's not king, but he's still so proper. Banzai: Yeah. Hey, hey. Did ya bring us anything to eat, Scar, old buddy, old pal? Huh? Did-ya-did-ya-did-ya? Scar: I don't think you really deserve this. (holding out a zebra haunch) I practically gift-wrapped those cubs for you. (dropped leg to the hyenas) And you couldn't even dispose of them. Shenzi: (chewing with her full mouth) Well, ya know. It wasn't exactly like they was alone, Scar. Banzai: Yeah. What are we supposed to do, (swallowed) kill Mufasa? Scar: Precisely. Hyenas: Huh? Scar: I never thought hyenas essential They're crude and unspeakably plain But maybe they've a glimmer of potential If allied to my vision and brain I know that your powers of retention Are as wet as a warthog's backside But thick as you are, pay attention! My words are a matter of pride It's clear from your vacant expressions The lights are not all on upstairs But we're talking kings and successions Even you can't be caught unawares! So, prepare for the chance of a lifetime Be prepared for sensational news A shining, new era Is tiptoeing nearer Shenzi: And where do we feature? Scar: Just listen to teacher I know it sounds sordid But you'll be rewarded When at last, I am given my dues And injustice deliciously squared Scar/Hyena Clan: Be prepared! Speech Banzai: Yeah, be prepared! We'll be prepared! For what? Scar: For the death of the king! Banzai: Why? Is he sick? Scar: No, fool, we're gonna kill him. And Simba, too. Shenzi: Great idea! Who needs a king? Shenzi and Banzai: No king! No king! La-la-la-la-la-la! Scar: Idiots! There will be a king! Banzai: Hey, but you said, uh... Scar: I'' will be king! Stick with me, and you'll never go hungry again! '''Shenzi and Banzai (''Variously):' Yay! All right! Long live the king! '''Hyena Clan:' Long live the king! Long live the king! During the song, Jiminy, Timon, and Pumbaa contiued their way to find the perfect place. Timon: (nervous, with a tenuous grip on reality) Beyond what'cha see... beyond what'cha see... Ha ha ha ha ha! Beyond what you see... Jiminy Cricket: Timon, are you sure this is the right place? Pumbaa: (hopefully) Uh, Timon? Jiminy does have a good point. Besides, would this be a bad time to bring up that little place I told you about? Timon: (throwing himself down on a steam vent) Hey! This is home sweet home, Baby! Home... Then, the steam vent erupted, sending Timon into the air. Sebastian: Well, steam on crab doesn't do well on me. Batty Koda: I second that, Sebastian. Timon: Aaaah! Ow! Ha ha! (on the verge of cracking) Steam! Ha ha! Steam is good. Steam is—is—is water. Whoo! Gotta have water. You know, for the dream home. Steam home, dream home! Steam, steam, steam. (got a hold of himself, affects a British accent briefly) I am perfectly happy r-r-right here. It's remote, private, no unexpected visitors... Crysta: I don't know about that. Suddenly, a green light flooded the area, and the song was continuing. Goose-stepping hyenas march past them, casting shadows on the wall. Jiminy Cricket: I think we've just worn out our welcome here. Timon: Somethin' tells me this ain't the traveling company of "Riverdance." As they pause for a beat, they hopped to their feet and "Riverdance" away. Hyena Clan: King, king, king, king, king, king! It's great that we'll soon be connected With a king who'll be all time adored Scar: Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected To take certain duties on board The future is littered with prizes And though I'm the main addressee The point that I must emphasize is You won't get a sniff without me!!! Scar: So prepare for the coup of the century Be prepared for the murkiest scam ('''Hyena Clan:' Oooh... la, la, la!)'' Meticulous planning ('''Hyena Clan:' We'll have food!)'' Tenacity spanning ('''Hyena Clan:' Lots of food!)'' Decades of denial ('''Hyena Clan:' We repeat!)'' Is simply why I'll ('''Hyena Clan:' Endless meat!)'' Be king undisputed Respected, saluted And seen for the wonder I am Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared Scar/Hyena Clan: Be prepared! All: Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared Be prepared! Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225